lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Doctor Who: First Doctor Adventures
'' '' LEGO Doctor Who: First Doctor Adventures is an upcoming video game that is being produced by TT Game, in association with the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). It will follow the adventures of the original Doctor Who, albeit in LEGO form, and it introduces a new origin story that will explore the reason(s) why the Doctor left his home planet Gallifrey. All of the gameplay conventions seen in other LEGO video games (building with Lego bricks, riding vehicles, fighting villains, etc.) remain intact. However, there are certain sequences within the game where players will have to "build" incendiary weapons to defeat a few of the enemies within the game. Plot "The Timelords of Gallifrey are intelligent, but they can be outright unkind. They view everyone and everything else as unimportant and not to be counted for anything. But for all of their pomp, circumstance and grandiose gesturing of their immense "brilliance," there is one among the Timelords who sees things quite differently. He is about to set out on one of the greatest adventures ever recorded in known sci-fi (or LEGO) history! The true story of the one called 'Doctor Who' will finally be told!" An aging Timelord known only as the "Doctor" has become fed up with the arrogance and decadence of his people. They only wish to observe and record, but never interfere, in the affairs of other cultures and species. With no other options, and virtually no one to turn to save for his granddaughter Susan, the Doctor finds and steals an advanced "super ship" that has the ability to change its exterior to blend in with the surrounding environment, and leaves his homeworld for good! But the other Timelords, aware of what the Doctor has done, are now pursuing him throughout all space and time! What's more? There is a plot to conquer a little-know planet called Earth. Whatever the situation may be, it is now up to the Doctor and Susan to get to the bottom of this plot (and help a certain Earth man) before it is too late! New Schematic For the first time ever in a LEGO-related video game, each of the sections (based respectively on the first four seasons of the classic series) will contain seven levels instead of the usual six as before. Also, in an effort to reduce confusion related to unfamiliarity with Doctor Who, level design will be closely based on the televised stories, with few elements from novels and/or comics incorporated into the gameplay. Furthemore, level hubs are called "missions," and are based on the first four seasons of Doctor Who (1963-1966). Mission I #Race Against the Machine (based on an original idea) #An Unearthly Child #The Daleks #The Edge of Destruction #Marco Polo #The Aztecs #The Sensorites Mission II #The Rescue (placed first for storytelling purposes) #The Dalek Invasion of Earth #The Web Planet #The Crusade #The Space Museum! #The Chase #The Meddling Monk (renamed from "The Time Meddler" for storytelling purposes) Mission III #Galaxy IV #The Myth Makers #The Daleks' Masterplan (this level contains most of the elements from the episode "Mission to the Unknown," a stand-alone episode). #The Ark #Celestial Toymaker #The Cowboys (renamed from "The Gunfighters" for storytelling reasons) #The War Machines Mission IV #Terror on Tiro #Justice of the Glacians #Medusa's Lair #Secrets of Gemino #The Phantom World (renamed from "The Haunted Planet") #The Jedi Civil War (based on an original idea) #The Play-Things of Fo (slight wordplay of the story "The Plathings of Fo")